battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood Heights
(Undercover) vs (Thieves) |date = |place = Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, California |terrain = Indoor, Hills |modes = |combat = Close combat, infantry |singleplayer = |map = }} Hollywood Heights is a Urban map in Battlefield Hardline. The map takes place in and around a mansion in the Hollywood Hills of Los Angeles as a wildfire rages in mountains behind the mansion. The house has many doors and passages, with some being hidden. This can make many possible paths and ambushes possible inside the house. The map was first revealed alongside The Block and Derailed during the Karma trailer, and later named when its loading image was released on Hardline's official website.Battlefield Hardline - Maps Overview As the name suggests, the map is set within the affluent hilltop neighbourhood of Hollywood. The main layout consists of a main road that winds horizontally across a thin ridge, adjoining to a number of large cliffside mansions hidden behind high walls--the largest and most prominent serving as the map centerpiece. Rocky outcrops, hillocks and dirt roads form the terrain between houses off the tarmac road, whereas the expansive, multi-storey residences are the main objective focus of the map. To the north, the map overlooks the city of Los Angeles illuminated against the night sky. To the south, a forest fire rages out of control, glowing bright as day, and bathing the map in an unsettling orange hue. Due to the limited number of roads, Hotwire is not available on this map. Conquest Conquest on Hollywood Heights is typically an infantry only affair, with vehicles being either extremely limited or not present at all, depending on the variant of Conquest. The heavily sloped and far-reaching stretches of terrain between objectives allows for long-range engagements, whereas most fighting for the building interiors is done at point blank. High mansion walls, elevated terrain and shrubbery can be used as cover when dashing between points, breaking line of sight from those watching from the upper floors of the estates. There are three objectives in Conquest and five in Conquest Large. Flag Layout Equipment |light = 2 Utility Van (Conquest Large) }} |light = 2 Utility Van (Conquest Large) }} Deployments Undercover's Deployment The Undercover team deploy from a Hacienda-style mansion in the map's north-eastern corner at the eastern end of the main road. Players leave via the driveway on the south-east side of the complex, or through a number of garden gates placed at intervals along the western wall. Hollywood Heights 03.png| Hollywood Heights 04.png| Thieves' Deployment The team of Thieves start within a green-tinged, botanical-themed abode, complete with greenhouse, in the map's north-west, on a bend on the western end of the road. Entrances are found on the north-east and south-west sides of the perimeter wall. Hollywood Heights 01.png| Hollywood Heights 02.png| Flags Driveway The Driveway objective is found on the north side of the map centre, and serves as the front entrance to the Central Manor. The high walls form chokepoints against those advancing from the main road, while the small capture zone itself is devoid of any substantial cover, with the circular fountain base providing only directional protection. The capture radius is overlooked by the second-floor balcony of the manor in addition to the rock garden connecting to the garage roof. Needless to say, this is a potentially dangerous spot to attack. From the flag, players can reach the manor interior via the front door to the south-west, the side entrance to the south, or stairs leading both up to the roof and down to the pool on the eastern side. Alternatively, one can reach both the downstairs parlour and a hidden hallway via buttons in the garage. An RPG-7 is found behind a police cruiser directly next to the flag itself, while a Grappling Hook is found on a ledge by the drive's eastern perimeter wall. A grappling hook can be found in the garage. Hollywood Heights 17.png| Hollywood Heights 26.png| Hollywood Heights 27.png| Pool The Pool flag is found on the south side of the Central Manor--considered to be the basement floor of the residence as it slopes downhill. The objective's capture zone extends only to a roofed section of the pool area, lined with support pillars and consisting of a row of stairs, a shower room, and a poolside lounge, complete with Jacuzzi. Despite the overhead cover, those seizing the objective are exposed to fire from the adjacent hills on the west and east, enemies coming up the hill from the Helipad, and those advancing downstairs from the mansion interior. Once the pillars are destroyed and the roof collapses into the pool, the objective becomes much more enclosed, with chunks of masonry and sections of the former upper floor acting both as line of sight blockers and bridges to the second storey. The Manor itself is fairly sizeable and abundant with battle pickups. Stairs leading up from the pool grant access to the main hall, with a FIM-92 Stinger pickup placed by the front door anterior to a prominent Buddha mural--this weapon does not appear in the smaller variant of Conquest due to the lack of any air vehicles. Using another set of stairs directly opposite the first, the second floor yields two Defibrillator pickups--one in an on-suite bathroom on the north-east side, and another within a personal gym area in the south-west corner. Stairs to the skylight-adorned roof can be found through glass doors on the east and west sides of the house, on top of which is an M240B and Zipline pickup. Hollywood Heights 18.png| Hollywood Heights 24.png| Hollywood Heights 25.png| Hillside The Hillside helipad is found further downhill to the south of the mansion. Although partially blocked from view due to elevation, the capture zone can be fired upon from the poolside, the manor's second floor balcony (provided it is still standing), the manor roof and the surrounding hills. With only two paths to the flag, running alongside the pool north-east and north-west respectively, the flag is very much isolated from the rest of the map. However, these pathways can be transformed into effective chokepoints by defenders hidden under the helipad or amongst the rocks, shrubs and containers scattered around the capture zone. In Conquest Large, a Transport Helicopter/Executive Helicopter spawns on the Helipad depending on which team owns the objective--granting capturers of the flag a unique advantage. In addition, a wall-mounted Defibrillator is found in a small shed north of the capture zone. Hollywood Heights 13.png| Hollywood Heights 23.png| Rockstar House The Rockstar's House objective consists of a modern-style, single-floor mansion in the south-east corner of the map. The capture zone is limited to the house interior, meaning players will have to break and/or enter in order to capture the point--done via the open garage or the many breakable apertures of the building exterior. Fighting for this flag is done at very short range, therefore greatly favouring those with the element of surprise. Punch holes in walls to create unexpected firing ports, and breach doors to gain access to closed off rooms of the building. A Defibrillator is found inside the house, attached to a pillar in the dining room, whereas an MG36 can be picked up from the north-west corner of the house exterior. Outside the gates, a Zipline is located on a hillock next to the main road, north-east of the Rockstar's House and directly west of the Central Manor. Hollywood Heights 14.png| Hollywood Heights 06.png| Hollywood Heights 07.png| Construction Site The Construction Site consists of a currently unfinished mansion situated in the south-western extent of the map. Similarly to the Rockstar's House, the capture zone encompasses the would-be interior of the house. However, the unfinished nature means the flag is considerably more open, with solid cover being almost completely absent within the capture radius--at the very least, a few of the walls are unbreakable. Unlike the other flags, this objective is not surrounded by a perimeter wall, and so can be reached quite easily when on foot. A Defibrillator pickup is found in the north-eastern most "room" of the house, in addition to an MG36, found across from the incomplete pool to the east. Hollywood Heights 08.png| Hollywood Heights 09.png| Hollywood Heights 10.png| Hollywood Heights 11.png| Heist The Hollywood Heights Heist sees a team of Thieves attempt to break into a hidden vault of a lavish Mansion and disappear with the valuables. However, a force of Undercover LAPD officers respond to the reports of larceny, and a fierce firefight ensues in the mutual surprise. Battle Pickups appear and use their standard Conquest locations. No vehicles are present in this game mode. Deployments Undercover's Deployment The Undercover's initial deployment is on the main road outside the Rockstar's house, across a field from the Central Manor's eastern gate. Once the target of the heist, the manor's hidden safe room is breached, the police spawn inside the perimeter of the Hacienda Mansion--their Conquest deployment point. Thieves' Deployment The Thieves' start on the same road outside the eastern wall of the Botanical Mansion. As with the Law Enforcers, their secondary spawn location appears once the safe room is accessed, forcing them to deploy from their own Conquest spawn. Break-In The target of the homebreakers is a safe room full of valuables located behind a false wall in the Central Manor's garage--accessible by placing remote-controlled drills on either that wall, another secret door on the south-west "ground" floor balcony landing, or on the sculpture adjacent to the western perimeter walls. After 30 seconds of uninterrupted drilling, a passageway is opened to reveal two bags of loot ready to burglarize. Due to the few entry points to the safe room, attackers are forced through potentially deadly chokepoints, making anyone inside extremely difficult to dislodge if Police dig in around the valuables. Likewise, once inside, making an unnoticed escape with the bags can be a challenge for the Thieves as they have to leave via those same bottlenecks. Room clearing devices such as Tear Gas, Incendiary Grenades and shotguns can be employed to maximum effect at this frenetic stage of the caper. Escape Once the safe room is revealed and excised of loot, the Thieves' must make good their escape to one of three evac points in the neighbourhood. Two points are randomly selected until one bag is away, then only one escape point becomes available. Due to the small size of the map and few in number of possible helicopter departure points, runners can reach their destinations quite quickly. Conversely, this also makes it easier for the opposing team to preempt escape by rapidly setting up defences around the predictable exit points. This is made more severe as most of the points are closer to the Law Enforcers' spawn than that of the Criminals, placing increased burden on the latter team should the loot carrier fall. Escape A Escape point A is the closest to the Safe room, and is located on the helipad down the hill directly south of the Central Manor. By leaping from safe room opening on the first floor landing, escape is but a short sprint away. However, the position is fairly exposed against shooters on the upper floors of the house, and the proximal location of the objective means police assaulting the Manor will have a similarly short run to intercept the fugitives. Escape B Escape point B is on the road bridge, past the outer walls of the Hacienda mansion. As this escape is immediately outside the Law Enforcement's primary spawn, resistance becomes exponentially heavier the longer the Criminals wait to escape. Devoid of any omnidirectional cover, long range fire from the Manor roof can assist in combat against this objective, which in turn is countered somewhat by hiding under the bridge itself, or behind the Police Command truck. Ultimately, the Thieves will almost certainly lose a protracted firefight at this location, due to disparity in distance from their own spawn and their opponents. Escape C Escape point C is located slightly south-west of point B, and is found on the rocky cliffside to the north-west of the Rockstar's Mansion. While closer to the Thieves' spawn and more obfuscated by cover than B, the terrain highly favours defenders, and makes police ambushes troublesome to overcome. The criminals must attempt to bottle up the police in their spawn or risk being attacked from all sides when fighting for this objective. Blood Money Blood Money takes place across the full extent of the map, with teams utilizing their standard Conquest spawns. Battle Pickups are also the same as Conquest, in addition to the Executive Helicopter found on the Helipad south of the Central Manor. Equipment |light = 2 Utility Van }} |light = 2 Utility Van }} Deployments Undercover's Deployment The Undercover team starts on the driveway within the walls of the Hacienda on the eastern map edge. Their vault is across the road to the direct south. Thieves' Deployment The Thieves start in the garden of the Botanical Mansion on the map's western edge. Their vault is also south relative to their spawn. Vaults Undercover's Vault The Police's drop point for the money is the dining room of the Rockstar's House. Enclosed by large windows on the outside and locked doors on the inside, players will have to forcibly enter to reach the objective. Thieves' Vault The Criminals have their cash drop off located in the front room foundations of the Construction Site. The vault is easier to access due to the many openings in the unfinished walls. Money Pile The Money Pile is located on the street level hallway of the Central Manor, directly adjacent to the FIM-92 Stinger pickup. Although a section of wall blocks line of sight to the cart from the front door to the north, players at the objective are exposed to fire from the southern balcony, as well as the second-storey landing, which overlooks the main hall. This situation altered slightly is the support pillars by the pool are destroyed, as the elevated positions are less prominent and easy to reach. Rescue The focal point of Rescue is the map centre, with map boundaries cutting off the Rockstar's Mansion, the Helipad, and much of everything outside the western walls of the Central Mansion. The Police must lay siege to the building by infiltrating across the road from their spawn to the east. The Undercover team starts in their Conquest deployment on the front lawn of the Hacienda. The Thieves' can choose between two deployments inside the Manor house--the master bedroom in the north-east corner of the second floor and the location of Hostage 1, or the downstairs living room on the ground-floor's western end, where Hostage 2 is also found. Once the Hostages are secured, they must be taken back outside to their rescue point on the driveway of the Hacienda. Hollywood Heights 49.png|Hostage 1 Hollywood Heights 50.png|Hostage 2 Crosshair Crosshair is fought within a small stretch of the map's eastern edge, encompassing the Hacienda, the rocky cliffside and the Rockstar's Mansion. The VIP and his escort squad start on the patio on the north side of the garden behind the Hacienda, while the Hit squad can deploy outside either escape point within the Rockstar's Mansion compound. Weapon lockers include an MG36 on the road between the two houses, and an RPG-7 on a dirt path intersection amongst the rocks on the western map extremities. The escape points are both areas of the Rockstar house--Escape A being in the bedroom on the south-east side, and Escape B being the patio beside the pool on the south-west side. The route to extraction will involve breaching two sets of perimeter walls, crossing an exposed roadway and through a garden, before a final bit of home invasion. Team Deathmatch The boundaries of Team Deathmatch on Hollywood Heights restricts players to the area around the Central Manor. All surrounding residences; the Rockstar House, the Hacienda, the Botanical Mansion and the Construction Site are all off-limits. Battle pickups are present in their Conquest organization. Levolution Three white tiled pillars by the poolside of the Central Mansion support the upper floor of the house. Destroying two of these pillars with explosives or a sledgehammer will render the house structurally unsound, with the first and second-storey balconies in addition to a partition of roof eventually crumbling and collapsing. This demolition job allows easier access to the higher levels of the house, as the chunks of stone form ramps between the storeys. Hollywood Heights 41.png Hollywood Heights 42.png Hollywood Heights 43.png Hollywood Heights 44.png Gallery Hollywood Heights 12.png| Hollywood Heights 19.png| Hollywood Heights 20.png| Hollywood Heights 21.png| Hollywood Heights 22.png| Hollywood Heights 26.png| Hollywood Heights 28.png| Hollywood Heights 29.png| Hollywood Heights 30.png| Hollywood Heights 31.png| Hollywood Heights 32.png| Hollywood Heights 33.png| Hollywood Heights 34.png| Hollywood Heights 35.png| Hollywood Heights 36.png| Hollywood Heights 37.png| Hollywood Heights 38.png| Hollywood Heights 40.png| Hollywood Heights 45.png| BFH Hollywood Heights Screenshot 1.jpg BFH Hollywood Heights Screenshot 2.jpg Trivia *In front of the house at the north side of the map, there is a statue of a Marker from the Dead Space series of games also made by Visceral Games.MP1st on Twitter: Neat little #DeadSpace easter egg in #BFHardline's Hollywood Heights map! See it? http://bit.ly/1C6tAZ0 - retrieved March 11, 2015 *In the game files this map is named mp_hills. References Category:Maps of Battlefield Hardline